


And I think it's gonna be a long long time

by Small_bump



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe, M/M, Science Fiction, Space Opera, Time Travel, Time jumping narrative
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 08:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12744294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_bump/pseuds/Small_bump
Summary: As Robert embarks on his first solo mission for the federation. He reflects on the past two years of his life and the series of event that led him there.





	And I think it's gonna be a long long time

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from Elton John's 'Rock man,' I hope you guys enjoy this chaptered space opera, it's gonna be a long ride, so strap in and enjoy.
> 
> Dedicated, to Siri for our love of The Valerian Comics.

 

_"You can't start a fire without a spark."_

                      - Dancing in the dark by Bruce Springsteen.

 

**2745 (Present):**

Robert stood at the helm of the ship and admired the view. He'd stood on ships like this, dozens of times over the last few years, but he'd never thought he'd be stood at the helm of a ship and known it was his.

It was, of course, it was the next logical step. Solo missions came with all sorts of perks and a ship was one of them. He feels different about it now, looking around and know all of this was his, and his alone. He'd talked about it for months, to anyone who would listen.

Especially to Aaron; they'd be apart for three months- in the grand scheme of things that wasn't too long. It was more that since he and Aaron had made it official almost a year and a half ago, they hadn't spent more than a week apart.

No sex, for three months. Yeah, they're definitely going to have to find creative ways around that one.

"So," Finn beams, entering the cockpit, "what do you think?"

No doubt Finn was proud, this ship was his creation after all. Robert had met the young engineer a handful of times over the years, being friends with Pete meant he'd meet the entire Barton clan, even before Aaron entered the pictured.

"I'm a little lost for words if I'm being honest."

"Doesn't take much," Finn laughs "you haven't even turned her on yet. Wait till you meet Sophie."

Finn walks around Robert, going further into the cockpit than Robert had dared to venture. With the flick of the young man's wrist, the ship comes to life, and Robert's a little more than overwhelmed.

"Who's Sophie?" Robert asks, awestruck. He feels like a little boy again, excited to play with his new toys. He just wants to touch everything, but he doubts Finn would like that very much.

"She's the ship's A.I, she'll keep you company and make sure you don't get into any trouble. Isn't that right Sophie?"

_"Of course Finn, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance Captain Sugden."_

"Likewise, and please call me Robert," he perplexes. He'd on occasion mingled with artificial intelligence, but they were usually male. Sophie was very female, hence the name, with an accident that matched his own.

"She's been researching all about you, haven't you Soph?"

_"Yes, I am well versed in all area's of Captain Robert Jacob Sugden's life. Origins; earth, came to Alpha through time travel from the 26th century, 7 years ago, and worked his way up from Private to Captain. Captain Sugden is about to embark on a 3-month solo mission, to the outer constellations to create relationships with less developed planets."_

"I'm impressed, most people don't know that about me."

_"There's more. Captain Sugden, has been in a relationship with Major Aaron Dingle of Alpha since April 2742. Don't worry about that, by the way, Robert, if you ever want time alone with your boyfriend for cyber relations, I can make myself scarce."_

"Sophie!" Finn says mortified, "I clearly need to reprogramme her modesty chip."

Robert laughs, covering his mouth with the palm of his hand, "absolutely not, I  _love her."_

_"Thank you, Robert."_

"Should I be worried?"

"Major Dingle," Finn flusters, standing upright.

Robert can't help but smirk, Aaron's stood at the entrance to the cockpit, uniform immaculate, hat straight; looking every bit the soldier he was. The thing is, if anyone saw Aaron outside of work, there's no way they'd believe he was some high ranking Major in the federation. In his downtime, he's a hoodie-wearing civilian.

It's one of the things Robert loves about him. It's obvious Aaron's good at his job, talented even. Making Major before thirty was nowhere near common. He doesn't take it with him, doesn't let his job affect them when he get's home, strips down, uniform discarded in the bathroom. He's just Aaron. His Aaron.

"Major Dingle," Robert repeats Finn's words coyly.

"At ease men. Barton, mind giving Captain Sugden and I, a minute?"

Finn nods, and is out of there in seconds, clipboard tightly pressed to his chest. When he's gone, Robert takes a few steps forward to meet Aaron in the centre of the cockpit. Close enough that he could reach out and grab his waist, pulling the younger man flush to him.

He restrains himself, "so what do I owe the pleasure, Major."

"Thought I'd come by, and see if everything's going according to schedule."

"Admit it, you're worried," Robert teases, chewing on his bottom lip.

Aaron tilts his head, shrugging slightly, "well I wasn't, till the word love was thrown around."

"Sophie's the ship's A.I; you know I only have eyes for you."

Aaron smiles, it's warm, and one that's only reserved for him; Robert's smile. He feels warm, right in the pit of his stomach, even after so long he still had the power to control him with a single smile.

"Aaron, I need to ask you something."

 

 

**2742 (2 years ago):**

Robert's bored stiff, god knows how he'd let Chrissie talk him into attending-well he does know. Robert falls for it every time because Chrissie can do this thing, with her tongue that leaves him putty in her hands. He just can't say no.

Because of that, his sat the bar, downing his third gin and tonic, watching Chrissie mingle across the room. She's a natural, knows all the right things to say, knows when to laugh, and how long to laugh, for.

"You look as bored, as I feel," comments a stranger, coming to stand beside him at the bar.

Robert's disgruntled, stiff in a suit Chrissie had picked out for him, which clearly didn't suit him. Perhaps she was right the colour did flatter him, but the cut did not.

"Damn and here I thought I was being subtle," Robert says sarcastically. Not bothering to look up from his class to address the stranger.

“Charmer.”

Robert scoffs, holding the glass to his lips and taking a sip. “Mate, if I was actually trying, we’d be in the bathroom with our kits off.”

The stranger laughs, it’s warm, and makes Robert look up at the holder of the voice.

His young, and too young to be hanging around in the same circle as the Whites unless he’s the son of some millionaire. Even then, why would he put himself through something so excruciatingly boring? No open bar was worth it, not even one, serving champagne. The second thing he notices about the stranger is his fit. The sort of fit, that makes his bones ache, to do no good. To drag him into the bathroom stall and just wreck him.

Robert clears his throat, setting the glass down the bar. “Sorry I’m not-well I usually am this forward. But I’m taken, no bathroom rendezvous for me.”

“Pity.”

Robert opens his mouth to speak, a witty line at the tip of his tongue when Chrissie calls him from across the room, gesturing for to join her at the piano.

“Duty calls.”

“Of course.”

 

 

Robert meets the stranger again, later that same evening. The air on alpha is stale and tastes as fake as it actually is.

It makes him long for earth, for open green spaces, instead of towering skyscrapers. He’d managed to pry himself away from Chrissie, made the excuse of an urgent call that should buy him some time.

There’s clearly something wrong with him. Robert’s bored. Chrissie’s fiercely loyal, and well put together, she’s ready to settle down and continue growing her family. And Robert just isn’t there yet. He has so much he wants to do before he settles down and has kids.

The last thing he wants is to be some absentee father, who sees their kids whenever he gets the chance. Robert should break up with her. Knows that their going nowhere, that Chrissie had splintered off down a different avenue to himself, and there was no going back.

“Look who it is, Charmer.”

"Robert," he corrects, walking over to stand at the edge of the pavement beside the stranger. "In case ya know, you didn't want to call me that."

"Good to know," he reaches into his pocket, pulling out a cylindrical object; an e-cigarette. "Want a drag?"

Rober declines, shaking his head. Oh, those things haven't died out by now he'll never know, it's been over seven centuries since scientist had discovered that tobacco was harmful and yet, people still smoked.  He supposed like alcohol, certain vices would never die out from human culture.

His curious as stuffs his hands into his pockets. "You got a name or no?"

"Aaron," he says simply, smoke leaving his mouth as he does so.

Aaron, Robert repeats in his head, the name bounces across his skull. It's an earth name, and he wonders if Aaron is from earth. His chest constricts at the thought, he mentally shakes his head, pushes his thoughts to the far corners of his mind.

"So we getting our kits off now or what?"

"Excuse me?" Roberts chokes, he wasn't expecting that. He turns slightly towards Aaron's eyes wide.  

Aaron shrugs indifference, "what? I saw you checking me out earlier, don't worry the feelings mutual."

"I've got a girlfriend," Robert says. It's not like he hasn't cheated on partners before. But Robert's trying to be better, trying to be someone who wouldn't do something like, to someone he was meant to care about. His failing.

"Look I'm not looking for some whirlwind romance," Aaron explains, "just a quick shag that's uncomplicated."

"I don't-" before Robert has a chance to finish his sentence, Aaron's walking away, back towards the entrance to the hotel. His skin burns, with how much he wants this, wants Aaron. What was the use of pretending he wasn't that sort of person when he track record clearly said otherwise?

So he follows him; down the rabbit hole, he goes.

 

 

The second Robert hears, three voices speaking simultaneously, he regrets not getting his coffee to go. Bloody  _Doghan Daguis_ , they always seem to show up when Robert's in no mood, and usually  _hungover._ Their travellers, who speak in groups of three- and can annoy in over a thousand languages.

"Hey Robert," the three of them say as one.

"What do you guys want?" Robert groans, shaking his head as he takes a sip of his coffee.

"Well," one of them says, stepping forward, leaving the other two behind  _him? her? they?_ Robert's got no clue. "Do ya wanna know a secret?"

"And what's it gonna cost me?"

"Nothing! It's free,  _promise._ "  

Robert hums,  _sure._ Cause anything is ever free with them, his not an idiot, contrary to what they  _think._  Still grunts "fine."

They clear their throats, the one that had stepped forwarding retaking his place between the two others. "The Federation isn't all it seems, a dark force lies within and soon it will reveal it's self to all."

"What are you lot on about? Care to be less cryptic like once  _ever._ " 

"It'll cost ya."

"Shocker," Robert says dryly. 

"Sugden!" Pete shouts, letting the door slam shut, "Major Thomas wants a word."

"Right on time," he mutters, down the last of his coffee and standing up. He shimmies out of the booth, slipping his phone into the front pocket of his uniform.

"See ya later guys," he says, giving them a playful wink. He joins Pete at the door, placing a hand on his shoulder "mate, you saved me in the nick of time."

Pete laughs, reaching for the door, to usher them both out of the coffee shop. Robert's known Pete since he jumped centuries, they'd shared a door at the academy. Being that initiate with anyway was  _bound_ to bond them. They'd been friends, and occasional partners ever since. 

"Always do," Pete agrees. 

"So, any idea what Major Thomas wants?" Robert asks. He doesn't get many special requests if his being  _honest._ He tends to fly under the radar; work hard, and play just as much. Not anyone's first choice, certainly not the federation.

"No clue," Pete shrugs, "do I want to ask why you look like shit?"

"Mate it's  _complicated._ " 

Pete rolls his eyes, stepping outside the shop, Robert following behind him. "'course it is."

 

 

Robert's nervous, he's never been outside Major's office, let alone  _inside_ one. It's nice, nicer than he was expecting of Major Thomas who wore a permanent scowl on his face as if his whole life revolved around  _bad_ news-perhaps it did. Robert expected his office to be four grey walls, void of colour. Or  _happiness_ really.

Pete doesn't look nervous, but in fairness, out of the pair of them, Robert way more likely to have  _fucked_ up. That's just facts. Before Robert could physically self-combust, the door swings open and two figures walk in; one of them Major Thomas, the other a lad, looks  _young_ and very familiar. His eyes widen when he brain supplies where he's seen the lad from. How he  _knows_ him.

 _Aaron._ Fuck. 

"Ah boys, glad you could make it. Captain Dingle, this is Lieutenant's Barton and Sugden."

"Sir it's a pleasure," Pete salutes, making Robert look like the damn  _fool_ he is, starting at Aaron- Captain Dingle awestruck. 

If Captain Dingle's cottoned on to who Robert who is, it doesn't  _show._ His face remains perfectly schooled, into a natural expression. If Robert wasn't fucking terrified, he'd be offended, Robert was hardly someone people just forgot about. 

Pete clears his throat, elbowing Robert in the stomach. "Right, apologises. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance Captain Dingle."

"Don't worry about it, the pleasure is all  _mine,_ " Major Dingle says amused, and yeah he  _remembers._  It's written in the crinkles of his eyes when he smirks, the way he subtly bites at his lip. Robert's a lot of things but  _forgettable_ wasn't one of them. 

"Now that introduction's are out of the way, on to why we've called you both here," Major Thomas booms, clapping his hands together.

"That would be nice," Captain Dingle jokes, wearing a toothy grin, arms folded against his chest. 

"Well, boys, you're about to be part of history. Let me tell you about operation origins." 

 

 

**2603 (142 year** **s** **ago):**

He kisses her forehead one last time, trying to make as little noise as possible. It's  _routine,_ he puts Vic to bed every night after his shift at the bar; she usually waits at the top of the stairs for him. He'll miss  _this,_ he'll miss her. 

Quitely he shuts the bedroom door behind him, standing in the dimly light hallway alone. He hadn't told her, couldn't find it in himself to tell his little sister he was leaving, for  _good._ He's selfishly breaking her heart, he knows she'll never forgive him for it. But Robert has to  _go._

He has to run, run from the flames that threaten to burn. Run from the charcoal burnt walls of the barn house. From the  _screams,_ that haunt him, in his sleep. He needs to feel like he can breathe like there isn't a hand pressed against his chest, holding him down.

He doesn't even know why he'd done it- that's a lie, he  _does._ He thought he'd loved her, that she was the  _one._ He thought they'd spend the rest of their life together, on that damn farm. Kids and  _all._ Robert used to be a  _fool,_ he was someone else before his mother had burnt to death.

It's after everything had fallen apart when he'd seen the billboards for the federation. They were looking for recruits, it had made it sound so simple, but in reality, it was so much more than  _that._ The federation was looking for recruits, recruits to travel to Alpha, lightyears, and  _decades_ away. A hundred and forty-two years away to be  _exact_. 

So he'd signed the contract that same day, on  _impulse._ It had seemed like the best solution at the time, for everyone; Vicotira included. 

("You ruin everything you touch," Jack had screamed, fists banging against the kitchen table. "How could you do this to your own brother?")

He'd ruin her  _too eventually,_  the further away he was; the better chance at a normal life she would have. He takes a deep breath through his nose, steadying himself, before he walks down the stairs, grabbing his haphazardly packed backpack. His hand gripping the door handle tightly. 

In a day from now, he'll be in the  _future,_ he'll be training, and working for the federation. His family will be  _gone,_ long since buried in the ground. He doesn't know how he feels about that, doesn't know how he'll feel, standing on Alpha; lightyears from home. 

He glances back up at the staircase one last time, stares at the spot where Victoria always  _sat._  

"Goodbye," he whispers to himself, to the  _house,_ to his home. 

He opens the door then, the winter breeze cutting his cheeks as he steps out the door. He doesn't look back, walks towards his truck, fingers digging into the fabric handle of the bag strap. 

And nothing was ever the  _same._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat to me to me on tumblr @Victoriasugden


End file.
